The Past Catches Up
by ElementalPrincessZoxi26
Summary: Saki is new to Ouran, her father the head of the Kyotona family and her mother a famous american singer. Her new life is thrown into chaos when she meets a friend from her past, Kyoya Ootori.
1. The Penpal Arrives

Chapter one

"Kyoya," The girl asked.

"What is it Saki," A younger Kyoya asked in reply as he turned to face the girl.

"Will you be my friend," Saki sheepishly asked, her long brownish red hair tied back with a red ribbon.

"Of course I will."

Kyoya patted the girl on her head. She looked up into his smiling face. The two then embraced.

The sound of Kyoya's alarm clock woke him up from his peaceful sleep. He turned over and turned it off. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"That same dream," Kyoya stated, "oh well might as well forget it and get to school."

The day had dragged on. School was over and all the students were gone. The empty hallway gleamed with a certain curiosity. Saki Kyotona was new at the school. Since she was new she was completely lost. As she walked down the hall, her medium length dark red hair fluttered behind her. After some time, she came upon a door that lead to a music room. She was interested in what kind of instruments this fancy rich school had. As soon as she opened the door, she was shocked. There were not instruments, just a group of incredible handsome students. There were female students in there as well, chatting with the male students. She began to walk around.

"Wow Japan is really weird," Saki thought, "We didn't have anything like this back in the United States."

While she was walking around and not paying attention, she accidentally bumped into one of the guys. She landed on her butt. The boy outstretched his hand to help her up. She took it. As he helped her up, she got a good look at him. He was tall, had short black hair, and wore glasses. He smiled a kind smile.

"I'm so sorry I bumped into you," Saki apologized with a bow.

"I should apologize to you," The boy stated, "Are you new to the Ouran?"

"Um… Y-yes."

"Then welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club, please make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you," Saki thanked, "Oh, before I forget, do you know a Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Yes, he is one of club's members."

"May I speak to him?"

"Of course. Haruhi."

A boy with short brown hair came running over. When he saw Saki he smiled.

"You must be Saki," Haruhi stated.

"I am," Saki bowed, "You must Haruhi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please sit down."

Haruhi lead Saki away from Kyoya and the others to a secluded table near the windows. The two sat down and began to talk.

After all the other girls had left, Saki still stayed. She and Haruhi were still talking. Saki had now piqued Tamaki's interest.

"Hey Kyoya just who is that girl Haruhi is talking to," Tamaki asked, his arms crossed.

"I'm not entirely sure," Kyoya sighed.

As if hearing him, Haruhi and Saki stood up and walked over to where the others stood. Haruhi wore a smile and so did Saki. Saki bowed.

"Hello, it is an honour to meet Haruhi's friends," Saki greeted.

"We feel the same way," Tamaki bowed as well, "To whom are we speaking to?"

"My name is Saki," Saki chirped, "Haruhi has told me so much about all of you. You're Hikaru and Kaoru, You're Tamaki, You're Mori, you're Honey…"

Saki pointed to each of the Host Club members as she stated their name.

"So where are you from," Hikaru asked.

"I'm originally from japan, but I moved to America when I was very young," Saki explained, "this is the first time I've been back in nine years."

"What brings you back Saki-Chan," Honey asked.

"My father is here on a business trip and he wants me to learn the business, so he wanted me to come," Saki chuckled, "plus, we're going to move back here hopefully."

"And how do you know Haruhi," Tamaki asked.

"We're pen pals," Haruhi answered.

"FOR HOW LONG," The twins and Tamaki shouted in unison.

"For a few years now," Saki chuckled, "Oh my it's gotten very late. I have to go home now. Bye everyone, it was nice to meet you all. I'll see you again tomorrow."

Saki grabbed her bag and walked out of the host club's room. As she was walking down the glimmering halls of the school her mind wandered.

"That boy with the glasses," Saki thought, "Could he be… No, highly unlikely. Although there is the possibility."

By the time Saki arrived to her penthouse home, it was past six o' clock. She threw her backpack in a nearby chair and walked into the dining room.

"Father, I'm home from school," Saki called out.

There was no answer. She walked around until she reached her father's study. When she knocked the door creaked open. She could hear her father talking to someone on the phone.

"Of course, we can meet tomorrow," Saki's father agreed, "You can come over for dinner and we can talk about the plans afterward. How does seven sound? ... Good then I shall see you tomorrow. Oh and bring your son over. Goodbye."

Saki fully entered the room after her father had hung up the phone. He turned to greet his daughter.

"Ah Saki how was your day at school," Her father asked, a smile spread across his face.

"I only registered today," Saki chuckled, "I start school tomorrow. So who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, Mr. Ootori. He and his son will be coming over for dinner tomorrow."

"Oh that's nice. Well, I'm exhausted so I'm going to go to bed early tonight ok?"

"Ok, goodnight Saki."

Midnight.

Saki was lying in her bed wide awake. Her mind was going nuts with ideas about how her first day of school was going to be. Then her thoughts drifted to the Host Club she had visited today. The boy with glasses reminded her of a friend she had made a long time ago.

"It couldn't be him," Saki whispered, "but who knows. I'll find out tomorrow. Hopefully, everyone will like me."

Saki rolled over and finally went to sleep.


	2. The Friend's Reunion

Chapter two

Saki had arrived at Ouran a little earlier than all the other students. This being because they had to measure her for her uniform, which she wanted as soon as possible. As she entered the main office, the woman sitting behind the desk merely pointed to an open door. Saki walked in and was greeted by a younger woman.

"Welcome Miss Saki," the woman chirped, "I will fit you for your uniform."

"Thank you," Saki stated as she placed her backpack in an empty chair and walked over to the woman.

When the measuring was all done, the woman walked into an open closet, which was lined with both boy and girl uniforms. The woman walked out holding both a boy and girl uniform.

"What's wrong," Saki asked.

"Well, we don't have a dress that would fit your upper body measurements, since you're so thin," The Woman explained, "So I got a boys jacket and a skirt to one of the middle school girl's uniform, since your very thin down there as well. So here please change into this."

Saki was handed the odd uniform. She let out a short chuckled and went into the changing room.

"So I heard we were getting a new student," Kaoru stated, in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, oh here she is now," Hikaru shushed.

Saki walked into the room, wearing the baby blue suit jacket with a white shirt underneath and a blue pleated skirt. She held her backpack in front of her with both of her hands. She wore a kind smile.

"Good Morning," Saki smiled, "My name is Saki, and I'm the new student."

"Please make Saki feel welcome," The Teacher instructed, "Now there is a seat open in the back by Hikaru, you can sit there."

"I'm Kaoru," Kaoru corrected.

Saki chuckled softly and walked back to her seat. She sat in it and glanced over at the Hitachin brothers.

"It's good to see you two again," Saki smiled, "Tell Haruhi I won't be there in the club today."

"May we inquire why," the Twins asked in unison.

"My father has a meeting with a Mr. Ootori and he's bringing his son, so I have to make dinner for them," Saki explained.

"Oh, we see."

After school, the club was bustling with girls and each boy had appointments. Hikaru and Kaoru had gotten away from their appointments and were making their way toward Kyoya. Kyoya glanced quickly toward them and then back to the little book he was writing in.

"I'm glad you two came over here," Kyoya complimented, "Will you tell Tamaki that I am leaving?"

"Oh where are you going," Kaoru asked in a purr.

"My father has a business meeting, and he wants me to come along as well to meet the daughter of his client. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go."

That night, Saki was in her room putting on her best dinner dress, which was a dark red satin dress with black lace accents. It came down to her knees and had a one inch slit up the side. It also had short ruffly sleeves. As soon as she was dressed she walked out of her room. No sooner than she did that, she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it father," Saki called.

She went to the front door. She took a deep breath and opened it. She wore a big smile on her face.

"Welcome Mr. Ootori," Saki smiled as she saw Yoshio Ootori, "My father is waiting for you in the dining room."

"Thank you Saki," Yoshio replied as he entered the lavish penthouse.

"And welcome to you too… Kyoya-Senpai," Saki stated almost in a shock.

"Thank you Saki," Kyoya thanked with a bow.

Dinner was eaten in silence. Saki kept glancing in front of her at Kyoya and would then quickly glance away. She had no idea that he was an Ootori. Occasionally she would catch his eyes focused on her, but then he would look away. When everyone finished, Saki collected the plates and took them to the kitchen. As she was setting them in the sink, she felt another presence in the room. She hurriedly turned around and saw Kyoya leaning in the doorway.

"Did I startle you," Kyoya asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah you did," Saki replied with a smile, "My father told me to keep you company while he talks to your father. They've gone to the study."

"Well then shall we retire to the living room?"

Saki grabbed Kyoya's hand and led him to the living room. She took her shoes off, and Kyoya did the same. The two then sat at the table.

"It's been a long time since we've been able to sit down and have a conversation," Kyoya stated.

"We saw each other the other day though," Saki replied.

"That's not what I meant. Oh, I brought a present for you." Kyoya reached into his pocket.

"Oh no, you didn't have too."

"But I wanted to return this to you."

Kyoya took his hand out of his pocket. Saki saw that he was holding a bright red ribbon. She then glanced up at him.

"You know I gave my very first best friend a ribbon just like that," Saki smiled.

"I know," Kyoya stated, as he walked over to her and tied the ribbon into her hair, "and now I am giving it back to you."

"So you are my Kyoya."

"Yes Saki, it has been awhile hasn't it?"

Kyoya smiled a kind smile down upon her. Saki nodded.

"You know this weekend the club is going to my private beach in Okinawa," Kyoya stated, "you should come."

"I will. It gives me time to get to know you and your friends."

Soon after, Kyoya and his father left. Saki and her father sat in the living room.

"So how did the meeting go," Saki asked her dad.

"Very well," he replied, "How was meeting your old friend?"

"Very nice."

"That's good, considering you two haven't seen each other in six years."

"Well, I'm tired; I'm going to go to bed now."

Saki stood up and walked to her bedroom. She lay down in her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Kyoya Ootori," Saki thought, "My how you have changed, my dear friend."


End file.
